Last Sight
by Prissycatice
Summary: Kenapa tidak datang? kapan kau akan datang? SiChul. KyuChul


.

.

.

Title: Last Sight

Author: Cndy Prissycatice [prissycatice]

.

.

Warning: jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan anda tidak membaca ff ini.

-#####-#####-

"hyung, mau sampai kapan begini terus ? Tanya kyuhyun kepada heechul yang tengah memandangi langit dari bangku taman di sudut kota.

Heechul menoleh sekilas kearah kyuhyun, lalu ia kembali menatap langit yang kini sudah hampir berwarna oranye kemerahan. Kyuhyun mendekati heechul, kemudian ia duduk disebelah heechul dan turut menatap langit.

"mau apa kesini ?" Tanya heechul pelan tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari langit.

Kyuhyun melihat kearah heechul, menatapnya penuh rasa iba. "hyung, sudahlah. Aku tidak yakin dia akan datang" ucap kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan heechul atas perbuatannya yang sia-sia.

Heechul mendengus mendengarnya "dari mana kau tahu hah ? dasar bocah sok pintar. Kau fikir dirimu tuhan apa ?" Tanya heechul. "ah, walaupun kau tuhan pun aku tidak peduli. Kau tahu aku tidak percaya pada tuhan kan ?"

"hyung, tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku kali ini saja ? aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini" kata kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

Heechul menatap kyuhyun marah "kalau begitu jangan lihat ! gampang kan ? lagi pula sejak kapan kau peduli padaku ?"

"aku selalu peduli padamu hyung ! kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadari itu karena fikiranmu selalu terfokus kepadanya ! selalu dia, dia, dan dia !" balas kyuhyun yang kini ikut kesal.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa ia bilang bahwa aku tidak pernah peduli terhadapnya ? dialah yang tak pernah peduli terhadapku !

Andai ia tahu bahwa aku selalu memperhatikannya. Merasa cemas tentang dirinya. Andai kau menyadari hal itu hyung..

Tapi kenapa yang selalu ada difikiranmu hanya dia ? si choi siwon itu ? seberarti itukah dirinya bagimu ?

Aku terus menatap heechul-hyung, hyung yang sangat kusayangi dalam sunyi. Ia tidak membalas perkataanku dan kembali menatap langit. Membuatku ingin sekali memukulnya agar ia sadar dan kembali pada dunia yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti ini !

Aku tahu.. aku tahu siwon adalah kekasih yang sangat kau cintai hyung. Tapi apakah ia mencintaimu ? ia justru meninggalkanmu ! meninggalkanmu disini dengan segudang janji yang telah ia ucapkan kepadamu. Aku tahu kau sangat mempercayainya dan sangat memegang teguh janji-janji itu. tapi aku tak tahan jika harus melihatmu menunggunya setiap detik seperti ini.

Persetan dengan wajahnya yang tampan, perilakunya yang baik terhadapmu, dan kebahagiaan singkat yang telah membuatmu sungguh terlihat bahagia. Tapi Buktinya kini ia menyakitimu !

"hyung, kumohon. Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu" ucapku yang tidak tahan dalam kondisi senyap yang tengah berada diantara kami. Heechul-hyung tidak membalas perkataanku "hyung !" teriakku akhirnya.

"kau berisik. Pulanglah" suruhnya tiba-tiba, membuat hatiku sangat sakit mendengar kata-kata pengusiran yang keluar dari bibirnya "kau itu bukan siapa-siapaku. Jangan sok mengaturku"

Aku terdiam. Aku tahu itu, aku tahu betul aku bukan adikmu, ayahmu, atau mungkin aku bahkan tidak pernah menjadi bagian yang ada di dalam hidupmu. Tapi yang pasti aku sangat menyayangimu, lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri.

"hyung, kau sadar sudah berapa lama kau menunggunya ? kau menunggunya berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, malah mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun ! mana buktinya ? ia tidak datang kan ? semua ucapannya hanyalah dusta !" kataku setengah histeris.

Dengan cepat heechul-hyung menatapku marah. Ia seakan ingin menelanku hidup-hidup. bukan.. kurasa lebih parah dari itu. ia seperti akan menusukkan beribu-ribu benda tajam tepat dijantungku, dan membiarkanku mati membusuk ditempat dimana aku tidak akan pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun, dan kapanpun..

"SEKALI LAGI KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU, AKAN KUROBEK MULUTMU !" bentaknya kesal sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat nadinya menonjol pada lehernya yang putih.

"hyung.."

"berisik ! pulang kau !"

Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya. Tapi tetap saja ingin menangis rasanya. Aku tidak beranjak dari tempatku satu inci pun. Biar, biar saja.. ia boleh lebih membenciku dari ini jika ia mau.. jika itu memang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Aku benci pria bernama choi siwon itu ! bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan orang yang sangat mencitainya dengan tulus seperti heechul-hyung ? kalau memang mau meninggalkannya, untuk apa membuat janji ? walau benci, ingin sekali rasanya aku menyeretnya kehadapan heechul-hyung, kalau hal itu bisa membuat senyum heechul-hyung kembali kewajahnya yang cantik. Tapi masalahnya aku tak tahu dimana ia berada ! aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana ia pergi meninggalkan kami. Ia pergi hanya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia bahkan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada heechul-hyung kecuali "tunggu aku ditaman itu. aku akan kembali lima bulan lagi" dan apa nyatanya ?

"hyung, ini sudah melebihi waktu yang ia janjikan kepadamu" ucapku.

"datang, dia pasti datang. Ia sudah berjanji kepadaku" bisik heechul-hyung parau. Bisa kudengar nada kesedihan pada setiap perkataannya.

"heechul ! heechul ! ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu !"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan seorang bibi. aku dan heechul-hyung menoleh dengan cepat kearah sumber suara. Aku kenal bibi itu, bibi yang tinggal disebelah rumah heechul-hyung.

"mungkinkah.." gumam heechul-hyung. Aku tahu apa yang kini ia fikirkan. Tapi apa mungkin ? apa choi siwon itu benar-benar datang menemui heechul-hyung ?

Tanpa bisa kucegah lagi, heechul-hyung langsung berlari kearah rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari taman tempat dimana kami berada. Sama seperti heechul-hyung, aku mengikutinya berlari menuju rumahnya.

Setelah kami sampai. Yang ada didepan rumah heechul-hyung hanyalah sepasang paman dan bibi yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Mana dia ? mana siwon ?

"kau kim heechul ?" Tanya bibi itu kepada heechul-hyung. Heechul-hyung hanya mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia juga tidak mengenal kedua orang itu.

End P.O.V

Heechul P.O.V

Aku tidak mengerti. Kukira yang datang adalah siwon. Orang yang selama ini terus kunanti. tapi..

Tiba-tiba saja bibi yang sama sekali tidak kukenal itu memelukku setelah ia bertanya "kau kim heechul ?" kepadaku.

Dan yang lebih membuatku bingung adalah bahwa ia menangis sambil memelukku. Sontak aku jadi panik "bibi, bibi tidak apa-apa ?" tanyaku.

Bibi itu meregangkan pelukannya lalu mentapku sendu. Ia memegang lembut kedua pipiku "ternyata dia benar. Ternyata kau benar-benar pria yang sangat cantik seperti apa yang selalu diungkapkannya" ucap bibi itu.

Apa maksudnya ? siapa bibi dan paman ini ? apa maksud mereka dengan 'dia' ?

"sayang, kau membuatnya bingung" kata sang paman sambil melepaskan pelukan istrinya dari tubuhku. "apa benar kau kim heechul ?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. "kau kenal choi siwon ?"

Aku kaget mendengar nama itu. tentu saja aku mengenalnya. "paman kenal dengannya ?" tanyaku.

"dia anak kami" kata paman dan bibi didepanku bersamaan.

Aku tak percaya. Aku bertemu dengan orangtua siwon ! rasanya perasaan bahagia mulai menyelimuti tubuhku. Air mata yang selama ini kupendam rasanya sudah hampir tak terbendung lagi. Tapi aku mencoba bertahan "lalu mana dia ? dimana siwon ?" tanyaku tak bisa menahan gejolak rasa bahagia.

Tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, kedua orangtua siwon hanya memberikan senyuman kecut kepadaku. "kenapa ? dia sedang sibuk ya, jadi tidak bisa ikut ?" tanyaku lagi. Kedua orangtua siwon hanya menggeleng pelan.

"heechul, siwon selalu bercerita tentangmu. Betapa baiknya dirimu, menyenangkannya dirimu, betapa cantiknya wajahmu. Tak pernah sedetikpun ia tidak mengindahkan dirimu baik didepan kami maupun temannya." Ucap ayah siwon. Aku hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengarnya. tidak kusangka siwon seperti itu. "tapi.. kumohon kau melupakannya"

Ucapan terakhir dari ayah siwon itu membuatku bingung. ada apa ini ? kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ada dibelakangku langsung memegang lenganku "kenapa paman ? apa paman tidak menyukaiku ? apa karena aku laki-laki ? atau mungkin siwon sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ? apa karena itu ia tidak mau menemuiku ?" tanyaku tak henti. Ayah siwon hanya bisa menggeleng, sementara ibunya hanya terus menangis. "katakan paman. Apa sekarang ia membenciku ?"

"hyung, tenanglah" pinta kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuhku dan berusaha menenangkanku.

"kenapa paman ? ia sudah punya istri disana ? ia sudah tidak ingat aku ? ia sudah membenciku ? siwon menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik dari pada aku disana ? kenapa paman ? katakan ! katakan kepadaku !" histerisku yang sudah mulai gila. Aku tidak menghiraukan kyuhyun yang dari tadi mencoba menenangkanku. Kini aku menangis, Menangisi hal yang kutahu akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk nantinya.

Ayah siwon perlahan-lahan mendekatiku "heechul, siwon sangat mencintaimu. Sangat. Tak pernah sedetikpun ia melupakanmu"

"lalu kenapa paman ? dimana dia ? aku ingin bertemu dengannya !" teriakku yang masih berada didalam pelukan kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Ayah siwon menarik wajahku agar ia dapat melihatku "Dia sudah tiada heechul. Siwon sudah meninggal" ucapnya kepadaku dengan suara yang bergetar.

Aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya mendengarnya. meninggal ? siwon sudah meninggal ? tidak mungkin. Ini bohong ! ia sudah berjanji untuk menemuiku.

"hyung, tenanglah" bisik kyuhyun ditelingaku. Suaranya juga terdengar parau seakan menahan tangis.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata yang selama ini tertahan diujung mataku kini menyeruak keluar "bohong ! dia sudah berjanji padaku ! dia akan menemuiku ! dia akan menemuiku.." ucapku disela-sela isak tangis yang deras.

Kakiku terasa lemas. Badanku terjatuh lemah, namun kyuhyun menahan tubuhku sebelum aku sempat menyentuh tanah. "hyung.." panggil kyuhyun yang juga ikut menangis walau tak sederas tangisanku. Ia memelukku erat.

Kini aku balas memeluk tubuhnya "itu bohong kan kyuhyun.. siwon sudah berjanji padaku.. dia sudah berjanji.." aku meremas baju dipunggung kyuhyun.

"hyung, aku ada disampingmu.. tenanglah. Kumohon"

-####-

_tiga bulan kemudian.._

Siwon. Kau tahu.. aku selalu menunggumu disini. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus selalu ingat hal itu. sampai kapanpun, selamanya. Jadi disana kau juga harus mencintaiku ya. Jangan pernah lupakan aku.

"hyung !"

Seseorang memanggilku. Suara yang sangat familiar. Aku menoleh. Jauh dibelakangku, kyuhyun sedang berdiri memandangku "sedang apa disana ?" teriaknya.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Siwon, tahukah kau ? ternyata selama ini kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik. Dia selalu menemaniku, menghiburku dan menguatkanku. Bolehkah aku dekat dengannya ? kalau kau bilang tidak boleh, aku akan menjauhinya. Apa ? kau bilang aku terlalu tua untuknya ? dasar kau !

"hyung ! sedang apa ? sudah hampir malam !" teriak kyuhyun

Lihat kan siwon ? dia sangat perhatian kepadaku. Bolehkah aku menyayanginya seperti kau menyayangi diriku dulu ? semua yang kau berikan kepadaku, perhatianmu, kelembutanmu, dan rasa cintamu kepadaku.. bolehkah aku membagi semua rasa itu kepada kyuhyun ?

"hyung !"

Sekali lagi kyuhyun meneriakkan namaku

"ya ! aku datang !" teriakku balik.

Siwon, aku akan tetap dan selalu mencintaimu ! tapi.. aku masih tetap tidak percaya kepada tuhan. Untuk yang satu itu, mau kan kau memaafkanku ?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-The end-


End file.
